


Search the Water

by VampireGuardDogs



Series: twilight oneshots - fluff [10]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Double Date, F/F, Fluff, aquarium
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 06:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19057321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireGuardDogs/pseuds/VampireGuardDogs
Summary: Bella and Rosalie go on a double date with Angela and Leah to the local aquarium… and the two couples get competitive





	Search the Water

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Come talk to me on Tumblr under the username vampireguarddogs and to see a bunch more Twilight content, including writing I don't post here and moodboards! I also accept writing requests for your favorite ship, character, or group. I love any kind of message, long or short, about my work or anything! Have a great day. :)

“Bella! Let’s hurry up!” Angela called, taking Bella’s hand and dragging her forward. Bella laughed, caught up in her friend’s enthusiasm. Behind them, Rosalie and Leah rolled their eyes, exchanging a look. It had been Angela’s idea for the four of them to go on a double date. Even though they were both vampires now, Bella didn’t get to see too much of her high school friend. So when they all happened to be in town, she saw her chance and took it. Rosalie and Leah had bonded quickly, and Angela and Bella had always been friends.

“Slow down! We can only go so fast,” Rosalie called with a light chuckle. Of course they could go much faster, but there were the surrounding humans to worry about. Bella and Angela slowed, allowing her and Leah to catch up. Rosalie took Bella’s hand from Angela’s, pulling her close.

“How much further?” Leah asked wrapping her arm around Angela and placing her hand in the back pocket of her jeans. Angela smiled at the contact, and wrapped her arm around Leah’s waist.

“I think another half mile,” Bella said, using her other hand to check her phone’s map function for directions. “We should turn right at the next intersection. Not this one coming up,”she added, squinting at the small screen.

“So why did we park so far away?” Leah asked.

“Because I hate parking,” Bella said, shoving her phone back in her pocket and sticking her tongue out at Leah. Leah rolled her eyes but smiled back.

“Which is why I offered to drive,” Rosalie and Leah said at the same time, causing the four of them to laugh. It was precisely their argument over who would drive that made them leave much later than expected, until Bella eventually stepped in and said she would, not giving them an option. No one else had a hope of beating Bella’s stubbornness.

“But you always drive,” Angela told Leah.

“So I decided to give the two of you a break,” Bella said, squeezing Rosalie’s hand.

“But I like to drive,” Rosalie said with a raise of her eyebrow.

“As do I. So it was my turn,” Bella quipped.

“Unless it involves parking,” Angela said, causing Leah and Rosalie to laugh. Bell withdrew her hand from Rosalie’s and crossed her arms, pouting on the street corner while they waited for the light to change.

“You’ll be fine, babe,” Rosalie said, reaching for Bella’s hand again. She pretended to pout until the light changed and then took her hand as they crossed the street. They walked the rest of the half mile to the aquarium, continuing to tease each other along the way. They entered the building, tapping in with their passes before congregating off to the side of the staircase that led to the animals.

“So what’s the plan here?” Rosalie asked.

“Look at fish?” Leah answered with a shrug.

“Yes, thank you for your contribution,” Angela said, rolling her eyes but giggling as she took her camera out of its bag and began fiddling with the lens. Leah reached over to help, holding the bag with her extra lenses in case she needed them. “I want to get pictures,” she added, staring at her screen as she adjusted for the strange lighting caused by the tanks.

“Want to have a bit of a contest?” Bella asked, after a moment of thought. Rosalie and Leah both snapped to attention; they were incredibly competitive. Angela nodded, more focused on her camera than the conversation.

“Always!” Rosalie said.

“Yes, please!” Leah added.

“Alright, guessing we’re all in then!” Bella said. “So. Here’s what’s gonna happen. We split off into couples, and both look around to see who can find the weirdest fish. We take a picture and then decide who wins together. Possibly calling in some reinforcements if we need neutral voters,” she explained, looking at her friends and wife for their input. Angela would be happy trying to take the photos, and Leah and Rosalie were always up for game between the two.

“Sounds good to me,” Leah said, nudging Angela to get her approval. She nodded again, then turned back to her camera.

“What are the rules?” Rosalie asked.

“Uh, must be some kind of fish?” Bella said. “And we have what… one hour?”

“Better make it two,” Leah said, motioning to Angela. “She can take a half hour for one photo.” She shot an affectionate look at her wife, who was finally done adjusting the settings on her camera.

“I’m ready. Let’s get going!” Angela said, turning to head down the stairs. The others followed her. They stopped at the bottom of the stairs, each couple deciding to go a different way through the aquarium to avoid their choices overlapping as much as possible.

“Meet back right outside the gift shop in two hours?” Rosalie asked. No matter how someone decided to go through the aquarium, they would end up at the gift shop so it was a perfect meeting place. They all nodded, and then Rosalie took Bella one way and Leah went with Angela the other way. Each group happily traveled the aquarium for the allotted two hours, searching through each tank they came across looking for any fish that may fit their qualifications.

Angela was snapping photos nearly the entire time they walked. Leah would occasionally point out a different fish, asking her opinion on it before taking a photo with her phone. She didn’t want the photos to be lost in the ones Angela was taking for fun. They traveled through the different areas of the aquarium, which were organized by the different regions the fish were from. The South Pacific section of the aquarium gave them a lot of promising options for the contest. One really good one was found in the South American section. They held hands as they walked through the halls, occasionally stopping for a quick kiss before continuing on.

Rosalie and Bella took a different approach. They would find a section, and dart around it, their eyes searching all the different types of fish they could see. If they found one, they would debate if it was worth taking a picture of. Rosalie took the photos with her phone while Bella continued looking around for a different fish. They found a few they liked in the Asian section, taking numerous pictures of the fish as they blended into their surroundings, trying to get the clearest one. Bella kept trying to make Rosalie laugh, making puns about the names of the fish. She smiled at each one, quickly kissing Bella before turning back to the tanks to find another.

When there were about five minutes left in their chosen time frame, they walked to the end of the aquarium, doing some last-minute scans of any exhibits they passed on the way for any last minute photos. None were found; they each got to the gift shop doors at the same time.

“How’d you all do?” Angela asked, reaching over to hug Bella and Rosalie.

“Pretty good,” Rosalie said with a smirk, hugging Angela back quickly. “And you two?”

“We’ll see,” Leah said, laughing.

“How many do you have?” Bella asked. “We found three.”

“We have five,” Leah said with a laugh. “We should probably go off and narrow it down to the one.”

“Sounds good! Make sure it’s a good one, because uh…” Bella began.

“We have some pretty awesome ones,” Rosalie said, finishing the sentence for her.

“Sounds like a challenge,” Angela added, laughing.

“That is exactly the point,” Leah told her, before taking her head and walking a little away from the other two to look through their photos. Bella and Rosalie stayed by the door. Each couple began quietly discussing the merits of each photo they had taken, comparing the colors and any other features they liked. They slowly whittled down their selections, until they each had one to show to the group.

“Ready?” Bella called.

“Hell yeah,” Leah said, deleting the other photos before following Angela back to the group. “What do you have?”

Bella held up Rosalie’s phone, showing an image of a bright red fish. “It’s called the tassled scorpionfish,” she said with a shrug. The fish had a relatively normal shaped body, but a large head with a thin nose, and long mouth. There were different shapes that looked like coral all over, creating camouflage for the fish.

“What is it covered in?” Leah asked, looking closer at the photo.

“That’s just its body,” Rosalie said, laughing. “It helps it blend into the coral that it lives in. At least according to the fact sheet,” she added, holding up a small card that had basic facts about the fish on it.

“What do you have?” Bella asked, shutting off the phone and handing it back to Rosalie. Leah took out her phone and opened the picture, which showed a gray fish with a tint. The fish had a flatter body, with a snout that extended for a few feet, nearly doubling the length of the fish.

“This is the pointed sawfish,” she said, showing off the pictures.

“Fitting name,” Rosalie said with a shrug. “Its snout is so long.”

“It’s used for hunting,” Angela said. In addition to her many photos, she had loved reading about the different species they had seen at the aquarium.

“Glad we don’t have that,” Bella said, causing the others to burst out laughing. “I am,” she said, laughing along with the others.

“So who wins?” Rosalie asked when the laughter had subsided. The others stopped to think.

“Wait a second… we never determined a prize for the winner!” Angela said.

“That’s true…” Rosalie agreed.

“Do we just want to call it a day then and go somewhere else?” Bella asked.

“I want to look through the gift shop… gotta be something fun in there for us to keep of the day,” Leah said, motioning to the store.

“That’ll be fun!” Angela exclaimed. “We can probably find something with each of our fish on it,” she added, turning to open to door to the shop and letting the others enter in front of her.

They walked around the shop together, digging through all the different merchandise looking for something with their specific fish on it. Leah ended up getting a manatee stuffed animal for Angela. They found a display of keychains, one for each type of fish in the aquarium, and each bought one with their favorite fish from the search. Angela found small photo albums, which she bought four of, and filled with different pictures she had taken in the aquarium. The last image was taken of the four of them standing in front of the building, as they left playing with the fish statues out front, all with big smiles on their faces.


End file.
